the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinesite
Cinesite (also known as Cinesite Studios and Cinesite VFX) is an independent, multinational business which provides services to the media and entertainment industries. Its head office in London opened for business in 1994, initially offering services in visual effects for film and television, subsequently expanding to include feature animation. Divisions of Cinesite and its partner companies Image Engine and TRIXTER operate in London, Montreal, Berlin, Munich and Vancouver with more than 1,200 employees.' Foundation Cinesite opened its doors in Hollywood in 1991 and its current head office in London opened in 1994, originally as a service bureau for Kodak’s Cineon digital film system. Both locations subsequently evolved to become full service visual effects facilities. In 2003, Kodak merged the Cinesite Hollywood office into LaserPacific. In May 2012 Kodak sold Cinesite to a UK-based private investor. Current ownership is a combination of its existing management team supported by private investment. Visual Effects The Cinesite group of visual effects companies includes its own brand services, along with partner companies Image Engine and TRIXTER. Notable feature film productions Cinesite has created visual effects for include Avengers: Endgame (2019), Mary Poppins Returns (2018), Avengers: Infinity War (2018), The Commuter (2018), Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Independence Day: Resurgence (2016), Spectre (2015) and The Revenant (2015), for which it won a Visual Effects Society award in 2015. Cinesite has completed work on all eight films in the Harry Potter franchise in addition to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them~fan and seven films in the James Bond franchise. Cinesite television work includes Lost in Space Seasons 1 & 2 (2019), The Witcher (2019), Raising Dion (2019), Outlander: Brave New World (2019), Murder Mystery (2019), American Gods: Season 1 (2018) and Tom Clancy’s Jack Ryan (2018). Cinesite has won Emmy awards for Generation Kill (2008) and Rome (2006) and nominations include American Gods: Season 1 and Band of Brothers (2002). International Growth After Cinesite became independent from Kodak in 2012, it began a sustained period of international growth. In January 2014, with the support of Investissement Québec, Cinesite announced its opening of 27,000 sq ft studios in Montréal and a feature animation division at that location. Its initial employment target was reached 18 months early, in August 2015. Since opening, it has contributed visual effects to productions including Rocketman (2019), Mary Poppins Returns (2018), Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018), Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) and San Andreas (2015). In July 2015, Cinesite announced its acquisition of Vancouver-based visual effects facility Image Engine, known for its work on productions including Jurassic World (2015), Chappie (2015), Battleship (2012), Zero Dark Thirty (2012) and District 9 (2009), for which it received an Academy Award nomination. In March 2017, it acquired Vancouver-based animation studio Nitrogen Studios and in August 2018 the German VFX studio TRIXTER. In June 2018, Cinesite was placed in the annual Sunday Times HSBC International Track 200 league table, which ranks the UK’s highest performing private firms by international growth. Feature Animation On 8 February 2016, Cinesite announced the launch of a dedicated feature animation division at its Montréal Studios. Since then, it has worked with production partners to complete Charming (2018) and Gnome Alone (2018) for 3QU Media and The Star (2017) for Sony Pictures Animation. In February 2017 it announced a collaboration with the Harold Lloyd Estate to create animated features based on the silent film icon Harold Lloyd. Cinesite has also announced that it is working with River Productions on an animated production of the Irish stage show, Riverdance, which will feature music by Grammy award winning production composer Bill Whelan. Vancouver-based animation company Nitrogen Studios was rebranded under Cinesite soon after its acquisition by the group in March 2017. Since then, it has worked for MGM on The Addams Family (2019). Recent VFX film and television work *[[The Witcher (TV series)|''The Witcher]] *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''The Commuter'' *''Mute'' *''Lost in Space'' *''Robin Hood'' *''Mary Poppins Returns'' *''American Gods'' Past work *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Now You See Me 2'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence'' *''The Revenant'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''The Last Witch Hunter'' *''Maggie'' *[[The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (film)|''The Man From U.N.C.L.E.]] *[[San Andreas (film)|''San Andreas]] *''Spectre'' *''300: Rise of an Empire'' *''Edge of Tomorrow'' *''Hercules'' *''Into the Storm'' *''Iron Man 3'' *''World War Z'' *''Skyfall'' *''Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Battle: Los Angeles'' *''Clash of the Titans'' *''Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' *''Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' *''Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince'' *''Moon'' *''Generation Kill'' *''The Golden Compass'' *''Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix'' *''V For Vendetta'' *''Rome'' *''Charlie and The Chocolate Factory'' *''Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire'' *''The Hitchhikers' Guide to The Galaxy'' *''Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''King Arthur'' *''Troy'' *''Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets'' *''Band of Brothers'' *''Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone'' Animation Filmography References External links * Cinesite's website * * The UK Screen Association Category:Television and film post-production companies Category:Visual effects companies Category:Companies established in 1991 Category:1991 establishments in England